Adventure in Equatorial Guinea
by RaylixPY
Summary: Momoko se niega a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se entera de que sus padres han desaparecido en medio de la selva, y decide ir a buscarlos. En Guinea Ecuatorial, va a conocer a una persona muy especial, aprenderá sobre una forma de vida muy diferente a la suya, y como no, también se ganara algunos enemigos.
1. Chapter 1: Malas noticias

Hola chicos y chicas que leen esto, esta es mi primera historia de las Powerpuff Girls Z, y básicamente de Fanfiction, espero que os guste.

**Notas:**

1) Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes por diversión.

2) Basado en el libro ´´Un amigo en la selva`` de Alfredo Gómez Cerda.

**Advertencia:**

-Alternative Universe.

**Chapter 1: Malas Noticias**

Momoko volvió la cabeza ¡Qué maravilla! La tarde estaba esplendida, radiante y era la oportunidad perfecta para la chica de orbes rosas de ir al parque, comprar algunos dulces o admirar a chicos lindos, claro según ella.

Podía ver tras el cristal que Kaoru, una de sus mejores amigas, se encontraba en clases de Biología, estudiando las características de algunas plantas que había en el jardín del instituto, era obvio que su amiga pelinegra se aburría en esos momentos; de pronto un pensamiento melancólico envolvió su mente: recordó ese día que les habían tocado horarios distintos en el que las tres se podrían encontrar en la misma clase raras veces, normalmente se les veía juntas una vez al día, aunque hay excepciones, y si no le tocaba con las dos, podía estar con una de ellas en el mismo horario. En este mismo momento eran horas de Física y Química que por suerte suya le había tocado con su dulce amiga rubia, Miyako.

Suspiro un par de veces e hizo un último esfuerzo por prestar atención a la profesora. Era inútil. Jugaba con un papel que tenía en manos, lo doblaba, lo desdoblaba, lo doblaba, lo desdoblaba y así sucesivamente. Miyako miro a su compañera, que estaba sentada a un lado de su pupitre e hizo un gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Momoko?- le susurro dulcemente.

-Es que…me aburro.-

-Pues, deberías prestar más atención, la maestra te puede regañar.-

-Pss… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que suene el timbre de salida?-

-No creo que falte mucho.-

-Quiero ir al parque, es hora de mi dosis diaria de dulces y además de seguro habrá chicos lindos.- dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Miyako le hizo un gesto de esos que más o menos quieren decir ´´tú nunca cambiaras`` y volvió a centrarse en la explicación de la profesora. Momoko no pudo evitar bostezar, abrió su boca de par en par que hasta se le podía ver las campanillas.

-¡Momoko Akatsutsumi!- grito de pronto la maestra, quitándose de golpe las gafas y clavando su mirada en la peli naranja.

-Si… maestra.- titubeo Momoko.

-¡Que no le da vergüenza bostezar de esa manera en clases!-

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tendría que soportar con resignación la reprimenda de su maestra, que a decir verdad tenía razón, bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a capear el vendaval.

Sin embargo, se escuchó un sonido de lo más familiar para Momoko ¡Genial! ¡Era el timbre de salida! Jamás lo había oído con tanta alegría ¡Por fin! Parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar jamás.

-Está bien… Señorita Akatsutsumi.- la maestra se colocó nuevamente las gafas-Espero que para la próxima vez preste más atención en clases.

-Como diga…Maestra.-

-Pueden salir.- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su portafolios.

Como movidos por un mismo resorte, los alumnos se pusieron de pie y guardaron sus libros, cuadernos y cualquier otro material escolar y comenzaron a salir atropellándose unos a otros, empujándose y gastándose bromas.

Salieron del aula y recorrieron el largo pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo principal. Al llegar allí en vez de salir a la calle, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz algo familiar para las dos.

-¡Momoko Akatsutsumi!- la secretaria se acercaba a ellas con un paso apurado –Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿Es usted?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Ocurre algo?-

-El director quiere que vaya a su oficina.-

Momoko miro a Miyako, quien la había acompañado anteriormente, esta solo se encogió de hombros, luego clavo su mirada a la mujer y pudo adivinar un gesto de preocupación en su semblante ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía que ir al despacho del director? ¿Por qué ese semblante preocupado de la secretaria?

De pronto, tuvo un negro presentimiento. En su mente aparecieron las figuras de sus padres, que habían partido hace siete días rumbo a Guinea Ecuatorial. Su padre Ryu Akatsutsumi, investigaba la evolución de algunas enfermedades endémicas de ciertas tribus africanas. Esta vez había ido con Akari, su esposa. La propia Momoko les hubiese acompañado de no ser por el colegio; a esas alturas del curso no era conveniente perder diez días de clase. Además, como el colegio tenia internado, Momoko podía quedarse tranquilamente en él. Y ¿Qué pasaba con su hermana Kuriko? Ella había ido de vacaciones junto a sus abuelos, después de todo ya había terminado las clases del año en su colegio. ¿Por qué de repente había comenzado a pensar en sus padres con temor? Hizo un gran esfuerzo y aparto de su mente los negros pensamientos que la asaltaban.

Junto a la secretaria, quien curiosamente le había pasado su brazo por los hombros de manera amistosa, recorrió largos pasillos en silencio. Llegaron a la amplia sala de distribución y la mujer se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta del despacho del director.

-Pasa, Momoko.-

La chica entro cuidadosamente a la oficina. El director y un hombre, elegantemente vestido, se incorporaron al verlos. El primero ordeno cordialmente a su secretaria que se retirara y el último clavo su mirada en la chica.

-¿Eres tu Momoko Akatsutsumi?- le pregunto.

-Si.- respondió tímidamente.

-Veras, Momoko- hablo el director -, este señor es funcionario del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Él ha estado hablando conmigo y…

El director titubeaba. Los pensamientos de Momoko volvían a su mente. Mil ideas se le agolpaban a la vez y la confusión era tremenda ´´¡Ya esta bien!`` pensó. Había llegado el momento de desentrañar aquel misterio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto Momoko con impaciencia.

-En el Ministerio hemos recibidos noticias de Malabo, la capital de Guinea Ecuatorial.- dijo el funcionario. Momoko sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba.

-¡Mis padres!- grito- ¿Que les ha pasado?-

-Sabemos que partieron de Malabo con un tal George, un guía francés, y dos nativos. Salieron en un helicóptero. Ayer recibimos una comunicación de nuestra embajada; se nos informaba de que había sido encontrado el aparato destrozado, y junto a él George y los dos nativos… asesinados-

-¿Y mis padres?- imploro Momoko, que sentía una opresión extraña que casi ahogaba sus palabras.

-Lo único que sabemos es que han desaparecido.-

-¿Muertos?-

-Sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados, y eso que la policía rastreó toda la zona.-

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-No debes perder las esperanzas, niña. Lo que ha ocurrido ha ocurrido es… extraño, terrible; pero… ten confianza. Haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos.-

A pesar de que Momoko había hecho un gran esfuerzo, al final no pudo contenerse. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Apesadumbrado, el director se acercó a ella y le consoló como mejor pudo.

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¿O que elimine mi cuenta? ¿O que me muera? Ok no, esos dos últimos son unas preguntas algo exageradas .-.

Ahh, y una cosa, no me maten por el motivo que no se los nombres de los padres de Momoko, más bien si alguien lo sabe qué me lo diga

Una cosa mas, si quieren ver a Brick, esperense, que aparecerá dentro de algunos capitulos, creo

Y una ultima cosa, y de verdad esta es la ultima, perdónenme si fue algo corto pero tratare de alargarlos mas

Ok, nos leemos luego, chau, chau :D


	2. Chapter 2: La fuga

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok, ya exagere nuevamente, es que estoy algo emocionada, ¡Mi primer review! ¡Gracias Loveisyou15! Ahora entiendo porque tanta gente se emociona por los reviews ;D

Ahh, se me olvido decirles que: en esta historia las chicas tienen 14 años y no tienen poderes, y por lo tanto tampoco hay villanos en Tokio.

Y bueno aquí vamos con otro capítulo más.

**Capítulo 2: La fuga**

Desde que recibió aquellas terribles noticias en el despacho del director, Momoko tenía la sensación de que el mundo había dejado de ser lo que era. Todo había cambiado de golpe. Las cosas aparecían ante ella como siempre, pero las contemplaba desde muy lejos, enajenada, triste. En vano, sus amigas trataban de animarle. Miyako insistía varias veces, tocando la puerta de su habitación, enviándole cartas con algunos detalles, cosa que a Kaoru le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo, tal vez la idea de regalarle algunos dulces podía funcionar, normalmente cuando la chica se deprimía por algún motivo una solución para sentirse mejor sería degustándose con alguna golosina, aunque era algo raro que esta vez no funcionase.

Al parecer los malos pensamientos habían envuelto a Momoko, el solo pensar que sus padres habían sido lastimados la deprimía por completo, le parecía que su alma se partía en varios pedazos, aunque un gran esfuerzo por encontrar alguna esperanza de que sus padres estén bien. Se sentía aun peor al escuchar las voces de sus amigas tras la puerta de su habitación, no quería preocuparlas pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el estado actual de las personas que la habían cuidado y amado durante toda su vida.

Luego de las varias insistencias de Miyako, Momoko al fin acepto salir de su despacho, por lo menos podía despegarse de esos pensamientos que tanto la deprimían, aunque eso le causaba algo de culpa.

-Que tarde tan bonita ¿No es así?- Miyako había roto aquel silencio que tanto la perturbaba, anteriormente ninguna de los dos chicas restantes se atrevía a hablar; Momoko no sabía que decir ya que, si lo hiciese parecería que se comportaba como una desesperada; y Kaoru, no podía articular palabra alguna, ya que sentía alguna clase de miedo, algo no muy común en ella, de que si decía algo desubicado Momoko se entristecería mas o se enojase con ella.

-Psss.- no quiso hacerlo pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, después de todas esas dos chicas la conocían como la palma de su mano.

-No digas eso Momo-chan, recuerda que hace unos días estabas encantada por estas tardes de verano y tenias tantas ganas de…-

-Pero hoy todo ha cambiado.-

-Anímate, Momoko.- hablo Kaoru- Piensa que tus padres pueden estar vivos. Tal vez se hallan perdidos, tal vez estén…-

-Ese es el problema: no saberlo con seguridad y certeza.-

-Ten paciencia.- trato de calmarla Miyako.

-¡No puedo!- Momoko ya se encontraba en el borde de las lágrimas ¿Cómo es posible que más lagrimas puedan amenazarla con salir? Desde aquel día de la noticia, no podía dejar de llorar, lagrimas que caían a mares, cada una de ellas, por esas dos personas que tanto amaba.

Se secó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y ya algo calmada comenzó a caminar seguida de sus amigas. Tal vez revelarse así frente a sus amigas no fue una buena idea, se arrepintió por tal hecho, no era su intención desquitarse con ambas. La tristeza, la depresión y los pensamientos negativos que la carcomían por dentro, encendían un nuevo sentimiento en su interior: La ira.

-Chicas.- dijo llamando la atención de ambas muchachas- Lo siento, de verdad, no quería desquitarme con ustedes.-

-Descuida, sabemos cómo te sientes.- dijo la ojiverde hablando por ambas.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, nuevamente Miyako se empezó a incomodar por la falta de conversación, aunque había pasado lo mismo que hace unos momentos con sus acompañantes, simple, no encontraba palabras. El sol era esplendido esa tarde, que aunque fuera verano, su radiación era cálida y agradable. Pero ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a admirarlo.

De pronto Momoko se detuvo en seco, miro a sus amigas de una forma extraña, ambas pudieron comprender aquella mirada, y solo significaba una cosa, Momoko tuvo una idea. Lo único que esperaban era que aquella idea no fuera uno de sus locos planes, ya habían tenido bastante años atrás.

-Tengo que ir a Guinea Ecuatorial.- tarde, el presentimiento de la rubia y la morena se había vuelto realidad.

-¿Cómo vas a poder tú…?- la contradijo Miyako.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- dijo la pelinegra algo sorprendida, aunque no lo suficiente, ya que de Momoko se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡No puedo seguir ignorando lo que le ha sucedido a mis padres!-

-Pero es una locura… Momo-chan.- dijo Miyako.

-¡Tengo que ir!- repetía una y otra vez.

Miyako y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas, ambas se veían impotentes para convencer a su amiga peli naranja, procuraban buscar razones que le hicieran cambiar de opinión pero como las veces anteriores era un verdadero reto hacerlo.

-Suponte que vas- empezó a hablar Kaoru -. ¿Y qué haces? ¿Empiezas a preguntar a todo el mundo que si han visto a tus padres? ¿Te internas tu sola en la selva para buscarlos? Es una locura Momoko, Miyako ya te lo había dicho.-

-Kao-chan tiene razón. Supongo que la policía, nuestra embajada… no sé, alguien los estará buscando.-

-Y mientras tanto, yo, me quedo cruzada de brazos.- dijo la poseedora de ojos rosas.

-Tal vez mañana… o pasado, llegan noticias de ellos.-

Ambas chicas sabían que era inútil, sus palabras jamás consolarían a Momoko, pues, era lo suficientemente terca para escuchar las contradicciones de sus amigas. Deseaban ayudarle con todo el corazón. Pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Volvieron a caminar en silencio. Kaoru miraba constantemente de reojo a Miyako como queriendo preguntarle ¿Qué más podían hacer? Al poco tiempo Momoko noto la acción de sus amigas, y ya queriendo calmarlas, decidió detenerse nuevamente, acción imitada por las otras dos que luego se voltearon, mirando nuevamente a la peli naranja, ya que habían dado unos pasos más que ella, y era lógico que estaban más adelantadas. Llena de seguridad, dijo:

-Chicas, son mis mejores amigas, lo saben. Ustedes serán las únicas en saber lo que voy a hacer. Es más, tendrán que ayudarme ¿Están dispuestas a ello?-

-Momoko no lo haremos, no permitiremos que te pase algo malo.- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Confían en mí?- pregunto posando ambas manos en el hombro de cada chica.

-Momo-chan nosotras…- Miyako y Kaoru bajaron la cabeza.

-¿Confían en mí?- repitió.

Ya dándose por vencida, Miyako afirmo. –Si, si lo hacemos.- Momoko sonrió y poso su mirada en Kaoru, que, aún no respondía y en todo caso, aun no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejar ir a su amiga, la tomo con ambas manos de los hombros y le dijo:

-Kaoru, estoy esperando tu respuesta.- dijo con un tono algo burlón.

Kaoru alzo la mirada topándose con la expresión burlona de Momoko, aparto ambas manos de la peli naranja, ahora era su turno de tomar el papel de la miraba burlona y Momoko, pues, se encontraba algo sorprendida por la reacción de la morena.

-Si encuentras algo interesante en África me lo traes, ¿Ok?-

-Bien, como digas. – sonrió por un momento hasta que su expresión volvió a su semblante serio. –Ya que ambas están dispuestas a ayudarme, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir las llaves de mi casa.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Miyako.

-En el despacho del director.-

-¿Se las pediremos?- esta vez fue interrogada por Kaoru.

-No; mientras yo lo distraigo, ustedes dos se las quietaran. Están en uno de los cajones de su despacho. Es un llavero de plata con el nombre de mi padre…-

-¿Cómo vamos a quitárselas? Te has vuelto loca.-

-¿Ya vas a volverte atrás? Miyako.-

-No, pero…-

-¿A que le temes?- pregunto Kaoru con un tono burlón.

-No tengo miedo Kaoru, es que no estoy segura de hacer esto.-

-Ah, ya que va.-

Momoko explicó detalladamente su plan a sus compañeras, mientras se dirigían al colegio, que por suerte suya no estaba tan lejos del parque.

-Y ¿Qué les parece?-

-Cool.- respondió Kaoru como una autónoma.

-Mal. ¿No hay otra forma?- dijo Miyako.

-No; es la única forma.-

Ella había recordado una conversación telefónica de su padre con el comandante Aoyama, que esta semana tomaría el vuelo Tokio-Malabo. Recordaba perfectamente como su padre le había contado que harían el viaje en el avión de su amigo Aoyama, con quien había ya volado varias ocasiones. En esta oportunidad el avión saldría el viernes, del aeropuerto Narita. ¡El viernes! Como era jueves, tendría que darse mucha prisa.

Llegaron al colegio. Cuando subían el pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducía a la puerta principal, Miyako se detuvo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era muy arriesgado. Podía costarles a las tres un serio disgusto.

-Esperen, chicas.- dijo- No sé si debemos hacer esto. ¿No habrá otra solución?-

-No la hay, Miyako.- respondió Kaoru.

-Miyako, tienes que ayudarme, necesito que cooperes. Sin ti no podré conseguirlo.- dijo Momoko.

-¿Y si alguien nos descubre?-

-A esta hora no hay nadie. Los alumnos y los profesores se habrán marchado, no creo que alguien siga aquí.- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Y qué hay de los internos?-

-Estarán en sus cuartos estudiando.- dijo Momoko- Ahora, vamos. No podemos perder más tiempo.- y tomando del brazo a sus amigas entraron al colegio.

Corrieron de puntillas y llegaron a las sala de distribución. Se escondieron tras unas columnas y observaron detenidamente el lugar.

-No hay peligro chicas.- susurro Kaoru.

-Bien, recuerden lo planeado.- dijo la chica de orbes rosas.

-Descuida.-

Kaoru y Miyako atravesaron la sala y se introdujeron en el servicio de profesoras.

-Espero que no aparezca alguna profesora con ganas de hacer pipí. No sabría cómo explicarle que hacemos aquí.- dijo la rubia.

-Podemos disculparnos diciéndole que teníamos ganas que no podíamos llegar al servicio de alumnas.-

-¿Las dos?-

-Casualidad.-

-¿Crees que se lo creería?-

-No lo sé, aunque ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que… no lo sé… deberíamos pensar por adelantado ¿No lo crees?-

-A mí se me hace que tienes miedo.- dijo Kaoru dándole un coscorrón amistoso.

-¿Qué? No tengo miedo.-

-No, no lo tienes, tienes pánico.-

-No tengo miedo, ni pánico Kao-chan.-

-Como digas, pero admítelo tienes alguna clase de miedo, fobia, temor o pánico.-

Kaoru empezó a reírse y sin darse cuenta pisó un cubo lleno de agua, cosa que hizo que se resbalara y que lógicamente, era obvio que iba a caer, aunque no lo haría sola, ya que antes de hacer contacto con el suelo se había sujetado de la camisa de Miyako. Ambas cayeron, ahora, en el empapado suelo de la habitación. Miyako intento levantarse pero los tacones que llevaba hicieron que resbalara nuevamente, sin antes sujetarse de un carrito que contenía algunos productos de limpieza, que de seguro era del conserje. Ella cayó al suelo y el carrito fue rodando hasta la puerta, que impacto con el encargado de limpieza , que, anteriormente se encontraba limpiando el servicio de profesoras, el golpe lo dejo noqueado . Mientras eso ocurría, Kaoru, intento levantarse, mala idea, antes de caer se sujetó de la canilla del lavatorio de manos, haciendo que, al contener el peso de la chica se rompiera, liberando todo el agua que venía de los caños y empapando todo a su alcance, entre ellos, a las dos chicas, Miyako quiso levantarse con ayuda de una puerta, lo que no fue una buena opción, ya que, la puerta salió de su posición, lo que ella no sabía era que, esa misma puerta se encontraba en reparación.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Kaoru soltó un grito ensordecedor, la puerta había caído sobre su pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el director dirigiéndose hacia el servicio de profesoras.

-No fue nada, de seguro fueron las ratas.- Momoko se interpuso en su camino con el objetivo de detener su marcha, cosa que no le fue difícil de lograr.

-¿Ratas? No sabía que esas plagas inundaban el instituto.-

-Sí… yo tampoco.- comenzaba a ponerse algo tensa y el nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo ´´ ¿Qué estarán haciendo esas dos?``- pensó un tanto preocupada.

-¡Ya estuvo!- Kaoru empezó a enojarse, tomo a Miyako del brazo y se dispuso a salir del servicio de profesora.

-Espera, Kao-chan.- dijo Miyako haciendo gestos cómicamente.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-

-Yo… es… que… necesito… -

-Ya lo sé. Necesitas salir de aquí.- la tironeo nuevamente del brazo obligándole a caminar, aunque Miyako la detuvo nuevamente.

-No… no es eso… necesito… ir… ya sabes… ir.- con los ojos señalaba constantemente hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Necesitas ir… ir? ¿A dónde?- Kaoru no podía entender aquella indirecta, lo que tensaba aún más a Miyako.

-¡Necesito ir!- Miyako se soltó del agarre y fue corriendo al baño más cercano ¿Se le habrá olvidado que el suelo estaba mojado? Al parecer lo noto al deslizarse rápidamente simulando un patinaje sobre hielo, cosa que pudo controlar, ya que con un ágil movimiento doblo hacia la derecha logrando entrar en el último baño.

Kaoru al fin logro entender la indirecta dada anteriormente por la rubia, se avergonzó ante tal ignorancia, para luego fruncir su ceño ligeramente ´´ ¡Lo que me faltaba! Siempre le ocurre lo mismo. Y en los momentos más inoportunos. ¡Miyako cuando salgas de ese cuarto de baño te voy a estrangular hasta cometer un homicidio, te cortare en pedacitos, te volveré a construir y te cortare nuevamente, pero en pedazos más pequeños, esos pedazos se las daré a unas suricatos asesinas, si es que existen! `` -pensó.

-Guau, que alivio.- Miyako se dirigía nuevamente hacia su amiga.

-Miyako, ya sabes cuánto te quiero.- dijo Kaoru tratando de no demostrar su enojo aun, ya que la necesitaba con vida para el plan de Momoko.

Miyako ignoro tal comentario y se dirigió a la puerta del servicio, la entreabrió lentamente y con la mirada reviso todo el lugar, no se podía ver a nadie en el gran pasillo, señal de que Momoko ya había llevado lejos al director.

-Kao-chan. No hay nadie. Vamos- Kaoru hizo un gesto de pocos amigos y se dirigió hacia su amiga, tal vez no sería el momento su adecuado para descargar su ira sobre la rubia.

De puntillas recorrieron la distancia que las separaba del despacho y a los pocos segundos ya estaban dentro de él. Sin perder más tiempo empezaron a buscar por todos los cajones existentes en esa habitación, en esta caso había muchos, cajones en las mesas, en total tres, cajones en los estantes, estantes gigantes con más de 1000 archivos con informaciones de los alumnos, padres, maestros y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la actividad del colegio.

-¿Por qué Momo-chan no nos dijo en que cajón debería estar?-

-No lo sé, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que esa dulce maniática no sobrevivirá este día.- dijo la morena con un puño en alto.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo encontré!- dijo con emoción la chica de ojos azules claros.

-Que emoción.- dijo con sarcasmo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Y la afirmación de Miyako era cierta, en un sobre estaba escrito el nombre del padre de Momoko ´´Ryu Akatsutsumi`` -leyó mentalmente. Abrió el sobre, que no estaba pegado, y halló en su interior el llavero de plata.

El primer paso estaba dado. Kaoru tomo las llaves que estaban en manos de Miyako, le pareció que ya estaban perdiendo bastante tiempo. Se guardó el llavero en el bolsillo de sus bermudas. La rubia dejo nuevamente el sobre en su lugar.

-¡Ya está! Ahora vámonos de aquí-

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida del despacho, Kaoru abrió un poco la puerta y por la rendija miró al exterior. No había nadie. Salieron como una centella y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Luego comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo; Miyako se dio cuenta que iban muy lento.

-Vamos-

Echó a correr seguida de Kaoru. Salieron del colegio a galope, se dirigieron hasta el puesto de periódicos, dos calles más abajo. Era el sitio convenido. Momoko acudiría allí en cuanto se librase del director. Miyako se recostó contra un árbol, se sentía agotada, podía escuchar como su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, al contrario de Kaoru que solo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Po…po…por…que…ha…ha…ce…tan…tan…to…frió.-

-Sera porque estas empapada.- Momoko había llegado hace unos segundos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están mojadas? Y lo más importante ¿Tienen el llavero?-

-Larga historia.- dijo Miyako –Y si, si lo tenemos, Kao-chan.- llamo a la morena, esta asintió y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la peli naranja.

-Genial, ahora vamos a mi casa, les daré algunas mantas y algo de té caliente, pueden resfriarse…-

-Achooooooo.- estornudo Kaoru.

-No será que solamente, alguien esté hablando mal a sus espaldas.- dijo Miyako con una gota en la nuca.

-No lo creo.-

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Momoko. El paseo sirvió para tranquilizar a Miyako, ayudar a pensar a Momoko y pues… Kaoru solo se pasó estornudando repetidamente por todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, se sintieron mucho mejor. Momoko dio un paso hacia delante, respiro profundamente y metió la llave en el cerrajero de la puerta. Antes de abrirla miro a sus amigas, estas afirmaban con la cabeza como queriendo animarle de alguna forma. Giro la llave, abrió la puerta y la visión del interior de su casa volvió a conmoverle. De pronto volvía a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, aquel ahogo que pugnaba por estallar entre sus parpados.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- pregunto Miyako.

-No, se podrían poner peor. Ya les dije, les daré algo para cubrirse.-

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se sobrepuso al dolor. Tenía la intuición de que a partir de ese momento debería ser muy valiente. Entraron a la casa y decidieron que cada una tomaría un trabajo diferente; Miyako fue a preparar algo de té; Kaoru se encargó de buscar alguna manta; y Momoko fue a su habitación, cogió una bolsa de deporte y metió algo de ropa. También cargo en él un retrato de sus padres y obviamente, una cantidad exagerada de dulces. Recordó que hace tiempo había organizado una pijamada junto a Kaoru y Miyako, ese día habían intentado hacer un pastel de chocolates, lo que no fue una buena idea que digamos ya que hicieron un total desastre, había chocolate por las paredes, por los utensilios de cocina, por los muebles, en el suelo y hasta en las propias dueñas de tal lió. Ese día tuvieron que dejar sus ropas para que fuesen lavadas; cosa que nunca pudo devolverla ya que sus amigas no se habían recordado de sus vestimentas. Si su memoria le fuese fiel, la ropa de sus amigas estaría en uno de los cajones de los muebles, aunque no recordaba de que habitación. Lo pensó un poco y fue corriendo al cuarto de visitas ¡Bingo! Lo encontró. Por ultimo busco unas toallas y fue corriendo a la sala de estar donde estarían sus amigas

-¡Chicas! Vayan a secarse y cambiarse esa ropa.-

-¡Estás loca! No tenemos otra.- replico Kaoru.

-Kao-chan tiene razón.- Miyako estaba entrando a la sala de estar con unas tazas de té caliente.

-Encontré la ropa que habían dejado hace tiempo, miren aquí están.- dijo extendiéndoles las vestimentas y las toallas.

-Gracias Momo-chan, pero… no te quitaríamos algo de tiempo.- dijo Miyako dejando las tazas sobre una mesa.

-Por eso una de ustedes ira al cuarto de baño de visitas y la otra puede ir a el mío.-

-Si.- dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo hacia cada baño.

´´Bien, mientras ellas se cambian tengo que buscar algo``- pensó, luego fue al despacho de sus padres, allí comenzó a hojear algunos libros. Minutos después, sin encontrar nada aun, Kaoru apareció tras ella y le pregunto:

-¿Para que necesitas los libros?-

-Sé que mis padres guardaban dinero en alguno de estos libros, pero no se en cual.-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Es que… Un día necesitaba dinero para comprar unos dulces y pues… como yo no tenía nada lo tome prestado.- al escuchar esto Kaoru cae de espaldas cómicamente.

Entre las dos revolvieron todos los libros y finalmente encontraron los billetes de lo que había hablado Momoko, esta lo doblo con cuidado y se guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Cuánto dinero tomaste?-

-Creo que unos 12.42 yenes.-

-Y… ¿Para qué lo utilizaras?-

-Es obvio que el viaje no será gratis Kaoru. Pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué cosa me pueden ser útiles en Guinea Ecuatorial?-

-No lo sé…-

-Tal vez una brújula.- dijo Miyako entrando a la habitación con las tazas de té.

-No tengo.-

-Un machete para abrirte paso en la selva.-

-Tampoco tengo.-

-No se me ocurre nada más.-

Momoko echo una última mirada a la habitación y, bajaron nuevamente a la sala de estar. Cuando Miyako y Kaoru terminaron de tomar su taza de té, sin perder más tiempo, salieron de la casa rumbo al colegio. Poco antes de llegar allí, la rubia y la pelinegra se despidieron.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde. Mi abuelita estará preocupada.-

-Yo también, de seguro Dai y Shou estarán tocando mis cosas sin mi permiso.-

-Gracias por su ayuda chicas. Sin ustedes no lo hubiese conseguido.-

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.- pregunto Miyako.

-Completamente.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos en el aeropuerto?- dijo la ojiverde.

-Como quieran, pero ¿Qué pasa con la escuela?-

-¿Faltar un día?, si fuese por mí, ni siquiera iría.-

-Estaremos allí media hora antes de que empiecen las clases, General.- dijo con una pose militar.

Momoko no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿Cómo es que esas dos chicas podían sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos posibles? Sus esperanzas iban aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos, tenía una corazonada. Aunque no podía darse el lujo de pensar antes de actuar. Pero simplemente no podía, el optimismo era parte de ella, ver a Momoko triste o deprimida no era normal, ella misma lo sabía, pero también sabía que si se trataba del bien de sus amigos o familia harían hasta lo imposible para asegurarse de que no salieran heridos de alguna situación.

Enfrascada en todos esos pensamientos llego al colegio; al entrar se cruzó con un grupo de internos que iban al comedor. Era la hora de cenar. No podía evitar oír un rugido proveniente de su estómago, también tenía hambre. No había comido nada provechoso durante todo el día, tal vez esos negros pensamientos que la carcomían desde el interior de su cabeza ni siquiera le daban tiempo para darse cuenta que también tenía un estomago por el cual preocuparse. Sin embargo como ya se sentía mejor podría comer algo antes de pensar nuevamente en otra cosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un grito masculino, era el grito del director, que preguntaba a cualquier persona que se encontraba en su camino, sobre el culpable de un desastre en el servicio de profesoras y en su despacho. ´´Ahh, ya entendí``- pensó al recordar el motivo, por el cual sus amigas estaban empapadas de agua, habían hecho un lio en el servicio de profesoras y luego se habían dirigido en la oficina del director, lógicamente aun estaban mojadas.

Se los dije. Este capítulo le triplico en número al anterior :D

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? A este capítulo le agregue algo de humor y toda la onda ya que el primero, desde mi punto de vista, me pareció muy serio y dramático. Gran desastre el que hicieron Miyako y Kaoru ¿No?

Y bueno, ¿Merezco algun review? O simplemente un tomatazo en la cara

Espero no haberles aburrido con mis notas finales. Nos leemos luego, chau, chau


	3. Chapter 3: Un avión en la selva

Holiwis :D

Aquí nuevamente su amiga que no conoce su nombre con otro capítulo más, nos leemos abajo, y ahora ¡Corran capitulo! (?

**Capítulo 3: Un avión a la selva**

A la mañana siguiente, junto a Kaoru y Miyako:

-Miyako apresúrate. Ya casi son las ocho y media.-

Miyako al parecer tenía unos problemitas con la ropa que iba a usar, error, un gran problema. Su habitación estaba desordenado por completo, en este caso, ropa por todos lados, y entre esa tormenta una Miyako desesperada por encontrar alguna ropa especial para la situación. Mientras, Kaoru se pasaba recalcándole que iban a llegar tarde a su punto de encuentro con Momoko. Algo raro, ya que esperarían cualquier cosa: un huracán, una nevada imparable y hasta un terremoto, para que esa chica se preocupara por algo.

-Miyako. Ya es la vigésima cuarta vez que te lo voy a repetir: ¡Apúrate rubia!- esto último lo dijo gritando, pero como las otras veces, fue ignorada nuevamente.

-¿Qué me puedo poner? Tal vez me puedo vestir como un ninja… no, muy exagerado. ¡Ya se! Me puedo vestir como una fugitiva escapada de prisión… no, ni siquiera sé cómo se viste una…-

-Esto es ridículo.- cogió unos pantalones y una remera y se lo tiro en la cara a la rubia – ¡Ponte esto! ¡Y no te pongas a chistar porque me iré sin ti!-

Miyako miro por unos momentos la ropa que le lanzo su amiga hace unos momentos, luego dirigió su mirada a Kaoru, esta rodó los ojos y miro nuevamente sus reloj de mano.

-Etto… ¡Esta genial! Kao-chan.- dijo y luego fue corriendo a su cuarto de baño dejando a Kaoru algo confusa.

-A que si es bipolar, hace unos momentos dijo que no era la ropa adecuada.- dijo con una gran gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Luego de unos minutos, Miyako salió con la ropa que Kaoru le había dado más algunos accesorios que creyó que eran necesarios. Kaoru rodó los ojos nuevamente y la cogió del brazo. Literalmente hablando, la llevo arrastrando hasta el puesto de periódicos, lugar convenido para su encuentro con la peli naranja. Al llegar allí encontraron a Momoko dando vueltas y se veía que estaba algo impaciente.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde? Ya casi son las nueve.- dijo Momoko frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-La rubia tubo un ´´pequeño`` problema en decidir que ropa ponerse.- respondió Kaoru resaltando la palabra pequeño.

Momoko movió la cabeza como queriendo decir ´´No tienen caso``. A buen paso se alejaron en dirección a la parada de autobuses. Aunque el día estaba despejado y el sol irradiaba todo lugar con sus cálidos rayos, el frescor de la mañana se hacía notar. Quizá por eso, inconscientemente, aceleraron el paso y llegaron casi corriendo a la parada.

-Espero que el autobús no tarde demasiado.-

-No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra.- respondió la rubia.

-Perdieron treinta valiosos minutos en venir hasta el puesto de periódicos.- dijo fulminando con la mirada a sus amigas.

-Ni aunque fuera la gran cosa.- se quejó la morena.

-Momo-chan ¿A qué hora sale el avión a Malabo?-

-A medio día.-

-¿Y si se dan cuenta de que no estamos en clases?-

-Puede que nos busquen por los alrededores.- respondió Kaoru.

-¿Ustedes creen que avisaran a la policía?-

-Al principio, no.- dijo Momoko- El director tratara de encontrarnos. Buscará las llaves de mi casa y, al no encontrarlas, se dirigirá hacia allí. Supongo que hasta por la tarde no se atreverá a llamar a la policía, pero para entonces ya habrán regresado ustedes.-

-¿Y qué les diremos?- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos como esperando respuesta. Momoko pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-Fácil. Me he marchado a Guinea Ecuatorial. A esas horas ya estaré allí, no podrían evitarlo.-

-Que optimista eres.- dijo Miyako con una gota en la nuca.

En ese momento llegó un autobús. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru eran las únicas personas que lo cogieron en aquella parada. Un señor con trazas de ejecutivo y tres mujeres jóvenes que charlaban amigablemente eran los únicos pasajeros.

-Qué poca gente.- murmuró Miyako.

-Supongo que por el camino se ira llenando.-

Sacaron sus billetes, avanzaron tambaleándose por el pasillo y se acomodaron en los asientos del fondo. Momoko se sentó en el asiento que tenía vista a la ventanilla, al lado suyo se sentó Miyako y luego Kaoru, la peli naranja acomodo la bolsa de deportes entre sus piernas.

Parecía que la ciudad era un conjunto de vehículos, que se movían de un lado para otro, y de gente, mucha gente: hombres y mujeres andando por las aceras, cruzando entre los coches (autos/carros) en marcha. Personas y coches de un lugar para otro ¿Había algo más? Sí, claro que lo había. Bastaba fijarse con más detenimiento que cada persona era diferente de las demás, hacia cosas distintas, iba a lugares distintos, pensaba de manera distinta y se comportaba de manera desigual… Entre toda esa multitud, a Momoko le llamó la atención una familia en común, una chica que aunque no fuese muy parecida en su aspecto la recordaba bastante su propia actitud, se encontraba comiendo unos dulces y hablando animadamente con su aparente hermana menor, que simulaba ser una heroína con unos antifaces y una capa. Aquella niña le recordaba a Kuriko y empezó a preguntarse ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se habrá enterado de la noticia? ¿Estará bien? Sus ojos empezaron a amenazarla con caer una lágrima nuevamente. Alzó la vista encontrándose con dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer que miraban cariñosamente a sus hijas conversar. Ya no pudo contenerlo más, una lágrima empezó a recorrer en su mejilla.

-Momo-chan ¿Estas bien?- la voz de su amiga rubia interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien no se preocupen.- dijo secándose la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Kaoru posó su mano en el hombro de Miyako, esta última logró entender la señal que le daba su amiga pelinegra, volvió a quedarse en silencio y se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje. La ciudad empezó a transformarse, ya no había calles; ahora circulaban por una autopista; las casas tenían otro aspecto, estaban más desparramadas, más distantes las unas de las otras; la gente apenas era perceptible a lo lejos. Poco a poco el campo –los páramos que configuran el paisaje de Tokio- se entremezclaba con los polígonos industriales y las pequeñas fábricas. Todo ello era síntoma de que la ciudad dejaba de serlo definitivamente.

-Estamos llegando al aeropuerto.- alertó Kaoru.

Momoko jugaba constantemente con el llavero de plata de su padre; sus dedos no se quedaban quietos un instante. Y es que ahora, cuando el autobús dejaba la autopista y enfilaba la carretera del aeropuerto, había empezado a ponerse nerviosa, muy nerviosa, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de que algo iba a salirle mal.

Quizá había empezado a darse cuenta de que sus planteamientos eran demasiado sencillos, y de sobra sabía que el mundo de los mayores era mucho más complicado. Algo no podía salir bien. Y así era.

Cuando solicitó un pasaje para Malabo a una uniformada señorita que manejaba un ordenador detrás de una ventanilla, y que de paso masticaba una goma de mascar como si no hubiese mañana, obtuvo una respuesta rarísima.

-Niña, di a tu mami que venga personalmente.- dijo con una voz chillona y a la vez explotando un gran globo que hizo con la goma de mascar.

-¿¡Que?! Pero si tengo catorce años.- dijo Momoko haciendo un puchero.

-Eres menor.-

-Pe…pe…pero.-

-Sacar un pasaje de avión es una cosa seria; no debe encargarse de un menor ¿Te lo tengo que repetir otra vez?-

-Vamos, necesito ese pasaje.-

Y entonces aquella señorita empezó a preguntarle cosas: sus datos personales, la razón del porque iría sola, si tenía autorización paterna, que si el pasaporte en regla, que si esto y lo de allá… ¿Pero que se había creído esa señorita? Kaoru entendiendo que esa mujer estaba hartando a la peli naranja, tomo de la muñeca a sus dos amigas y arrastrándolas, literalmente, se marcharon de allí.

-Claro- razono Miyako-, no habíamos caído, necesitaras un permiso paterno para viajar sola.-

-Que fastidio.- dijo Momoko soplando un mechón de cabello que le había caído en la cara.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué harás?- pregunto Miyako empezando a caminar.

-No lo sé.-

-Me pareces que tendrás que quedarte.- opinó Kaoru

-¡De eso nada!-

-Ya que. Mejor recorremos el aeropuerto, así se nos refresca la memoria.- dijo Miyako

-Sí, vamos.-

Anduvieron un buen rato de aquí para allá, mirándolo todo, tratando de adivinar algo, de encontrar un indicio, una solución…De pronto, al otro lado de una pequeña barrera de seguridad, Momoko vio un cartel esperanzador. Ponía: ´´Personal de vuelo. Prohibido el paso``.

-¡Vamos!- dijo

-¿No dejaran entrar?- preguntó la rubia.

-Hay que intentarlo.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la barrera de seguridad y un vigilante los detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¿No veis el cartel? No se puede pasar. ¿Es que no habéis aprendido a leer?-

Aquel vigilante no parecía muy amable. Momoko tragó duro, Kaoru intentaba dar una buena excusa y Miyako… se estaba distrayendo con un gato que había encontrado hace unos momentos.

-Queremos ver a… a….- Kaoru empezaba a titubear ya que no sabía que decir.

\- Al comandante Aoyama.- habló rápidamente Momoko.

-¿Para qué queréis verlo?-

-Dígale al comandante que soy Momoko, hija de Ryu Akatsutsumi.-

-¿Es una broma?-

-Le aseguro que no. Por favor, dígaselo, es muy importante.-

El vigilante volvió a mirarlas de arriba para abajo, como dando entender que no se fiaba de ellas.

-¡Novato!- dijo llamando a alguien, al poco tiempo apareció un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-¿Paso algo señor?- preguntó.

\- Quédate con estas chicas, no es recomendable fiarse de estas polizonas. Mientras yo haré una llamada telefónica. Consideradlo como vuestro primer trabajo. -

-¡Sí, señor!- respondió con una pose militar, mientras el vigilante se dirigía hacia un teléfono interior.

-¿Qué no eres algo menor para este puesto?- dijo Kaoru aguantándose las risas.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, además tengo quince.-

-Solo eres un año mayor que nosotras, eso no significa que no seas menor para dicho cargo.- dijo Momoko cruzándose de brazos.

-A quién le importa, si es para comprar el nuevo videojuego tomaría cualquier cargo.- dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-A que si eres un tonto.- dijo Kaoru empezando a reír junto a Momoko.

-Yo creo que es lindo.- dijo Miyako.

Momoko y Kaoru dejaron de reír y se voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar a su amiga decir tales palabras; el chico rubio al ver a Miyako además de quedar sorprendido, el ver a esa chica hizo que bajara la cabeza levemente y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Miyako al notar la mirada de sus amigas y el tono que estaba adquiriendo aquel chico que la había sorprendido al verlo por primera vez, se sonrojo al máximo logrando que el moño de Momoko tuviera competencia.

-Di…di…go…que es lindo… en el sentido de que… es, bueno… admirable, que alguien luche por conseguir algo que quiere.- dijo tartamudeando.

Aunque sus amigas se tranquilizaron, las palabras de la rubia hicieron que el rubor del ojiazul aumentara levemente. Luego de ese momento de shock que tuvieron las dos chicas y el incómodo malentendido que habían tenido los rubios, el vigilante había terminado su conversación telefónica con el comandante Aoyama y salió nuevamente al lugar donde se hallaban los chicos. Los miró fijamente y dijo:

-Os habéis librado, mocosas. Podéis pasar. Novato, escóltalas hasta el despacho del comandante Aoyama.-

-Como diga, señor. Acompáñenme señoritas.-

-Miren quien se volvió un caballero.- dijo Kaoru volviendo a aguantarse las risas.

-O no será que solo lo dijo por Miyako.- dijo con un tono pícaro y dándole leves coscorrones amistosos a la rubia.

-¡Ya cállense!- gritaron ambos rubios sonrojados, que al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho se sonrojaron aún más, si eso era posible.

Momoko y Kaoru rieron descontroladamente por el recorrido, aunque poco después, ambas se quedaron en silencio. Siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo siendo guiadas por el chico. A la derecha había muchas puertas, todas cerradas; la pared de la izquierda era de cristal y daba directamente al aeropuerto. Se veía perfectamente el movimiento de aviones que tenía lugar en las diferentes pistas. Se oía muy próximo el rugido de un motor en marcha. El ojiazul se adelantó hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero que ponía ´´Comandante H. Aoyama``, tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces y dijo:

-Comandante Aoyama, unas chicas quieren verlo.-

-Diles que pasen- respondió una voz desde el interior del despacho.-

-Sí, señor.- abrió la puerta y permitió el paso a las chicas, haciéndose a un lado del marco de la puerta e hizo un ademan de manos que quería decir ´´Adelante``

-Gracias, tonto.- dijo Kaoru entrando seguida por Momoko, aunque esta última paró en seco.

-Miyako ¿No vienes?-

-¿Ah? No, yo las espero aquí.- respondió.

-Oh claro.- dijo Kaoru con un tono pícaro. –Los novios necesitan espacio.-

-Que…que…- dijo Miyako en shock.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres. Buena suerte.- dijo Momoko guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué onda con ustedes?- dijo el ojiazul cerrando la puerta – ¿Porque tanto alboroto?-

-Los padres de Momoko desaparecieron en Malabo.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, ahora tratara de convencer al comandante Aoyama que la ayude con su misión.-

-Y… por lo que veo tú también estas involucrada en todo esto ¿No?-

-Algo así.-

-Bueno cambiando de tema. Eres Miyako ¿O me equivoco?-

-Sí. Miyako Gotokuji.-

-Soy Boomer.-

-Pues, es un gusto conocerte, Boomer.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío Miyako Gotokuji- dijo estrechando su mano con la de Miyako para luego estirarla hasta pegar su cuerpo con el de la chica. Tal hecho hizo sonrojar violentamente a la rubia, Boomer la tomo de la cintura y le susurró en el oído –Sabes, te sonrojas fácilmente. Nos vemos luego, preciosa- dicho esto salió corriendo logrando desaparecer de la vista de Miyako.

´´ ¿Qué fue todo eso?``- pensó aun sonrojada.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del comandante Aoyama…

-Así que tú eres Momoko, la hija de Ryu.-

-Si señor-

-Toma asiento, Momoko y…-

-Kaoru Matsubara, mucho gusto- dijo la morena presentándose

-El gusto es mío, Kaoru-

El comandante tomó asiento en su propio sillón, que hacia juego con un escritorio de madera. Las dos chicas se sentaron en dos sillas situadas justo en frente del escritorio.

-Para mí también ha sido un duro golpe, créeme, muchacha.- Momoko no sintió la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido, ya que al parecer el comandante lo sabía todo.- Tu padre y yo éramos buenos amigos. Más de una vez hemos viajado juntos. No sé lo que pudo suceder, pero en cuanto llegue a Malabo te prometo que haré gestiones ante la policía guineana para que…-

-Yo voy con usted.-

El comandante dio una palmada cariñosa a Momoko.

-No creas que no comprendo tus deseos pero…-

-Ya lo he decidido: iré a Guinea Ecuatorial. Traje mi equipaje en mi equipaje en esta bolsa, y dinero para pagar el pasaje.-

-Sé razonable. No puedes hacer eso, es una locura y no serviría de nada.-

Momoko intento de todas las formas imaginables de convencer al comandante Aoyama, rogó, suplicó y utilizó todas las ideas que se les presentaba en la cabeza, pero nada, definitivamente nada haría que el hombre diera su brazo a torcer. De ninguna manera le consentiría marcharse a Guinea Ecuatorial. La chica estaba completamente desolada, pues veía que todo su plan se venía abajo sin remedio. Entonces tuvo una idea, está definitivamente no fallaría.

-Está bien- dijo cambiando el tono de voz y levantando una ceja- Me resignare y me quedare en Tokio esperando sus noticias-

Kaoru al escuchar esto se llevó un pequeño susto, ese tono de voz y esa expresión eran síntomas de que Momoko tenía una nueva idea, que al parecer también tendría que estar involucrada, y no solo ella, Miyako no se salvaba.

-Así me gusta. Veo que por fin eres razonable.-

-Bueno… nos vamos- dijo Momoko parándose y tomando de del brazo a Kaoru.

-Os acompañare.-

Los tres salieron del despacho y fue Miyako que salto, literalmente, hacia Momoko llenándola de preguntas, tales como ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Aceptó ayudarte? ¿Te llevara a Malabo? ¿Te condenó a muerte?, preguntas que parecían sorprender bastante a la chica de ojos rosas.

-Improvisa Miyako, tenemos un plan.- susurró Kaoru entre dientes.

Miyako hizo un gesto de no entender nada aunque decidió ´´Improvisar`` como le había dicho Kaoru.

Los cuatro caminaron por el largo pasillo, Kaoru veía como algunos aviones despegaban y partían, cada uno con distinto destino, Miyako se distraía mirando unas aves y Momoko y el comandante pensaban en silencio.

-¿Sale pronto su avión?- la chica de orbes rosas había roto ese silencio entre los dos.

-Pues exactamente…- miro un reloj que había en la pared.- dentro de media hora.

Momoko miró a través de la cristalera hacia la pista, señalando un avión, preguntó:

-¿Es ese?-

-No. Es el de la derecha, en el que están cargando esas cajas-

-¿Qué contienen esas cajas?- pregunto Miyako

-Algunas contienen muebles, otras, materiales de construcción y las ultimas, algunas que otras cosas para…-

-¿Casas?- el comandante afirmó y Momoko lo miró algo confundida-¿Para qué necesitarían construirlas?-

-Tratándose de Guinea, nunca se sabe.-

En la puerta de embarque, el comandante se despidió de las chicas, y volvió a asegurar a Momoko que haría gestiones para saber algo de sus padres. Lo perdieron de vista entre un grupo de gente.

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Miyako.

-¡Vamos, corran!- grito Momoko llevando a tirones a sus amigas.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Nos queda media hora.-

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Para que va a ser!-

Kaoru comprendió por qué Momoko hacia tantas preguntas al comandante Aoyama. Mientras que Miyako al fin pudo entender lo la pelinegra quería decirle, Momoko intentaría coger el avión fuese lo que fuese.

-Momoko ¡Allí hay un par de vigilantes!- alertó la morena.

-Intenten deshacerse de ellos.-

-Creo que no es necesario ¡Miren!- dijo Miyako señalando a los guardias que estaban persiguiendo a Boomer.

-Oigan ¿Esto no me descuenta mi paga?- Boomer se deslizó por debajo de una mesa para lograr adelantarse más, aunque eso no significaba que los vigilantes no dejaban de seguirlo - ¡Quiero un adelanto! ¡Quiero un adelanto!- esta vez tomo dos pasteles que se encontraban en unas tiendas y los lanzó hacia sus perseguidores.

-¡Buena puntería, tonto!- gritó Kaoru al ver que los pasteles habían impactado en el rostro de los guardias.

-Los pasteles.- dijo Momoko llorando cómicamente.

-¡No te distraigas Momo-chan!- gritó Miyako.

Llegaron hasta un portal que tenía una señal de prohibido el paso, lo ignoraron y descendieron por unas escaleras de uso restringido hasta llegar junto a la pista.

-¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta el avión?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Miren, allí.- dijo señalando a una máquina elevadora que con su pala se disponía a coger algunas cajas, encajadas las unas con las otras y sujetadas con fleje-¡Tienen que detenerla durante unos segundos!-

-¿Nosotras? ¿Detener la maquina? ¿Y cómo?- pregunto Miyako.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Piensen en algo! ¡Corran!-

Momoko empujó a sus amigas, quienes de pronto se encontraban solas ante las maquinas, que era manejada por un solo empleado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Miyako al borde de la desesperación.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y luego ambas lo pensaron por un momento.

-¡Ya se! ¡Mientras yo distraigo al empleado! ¡Tú manejas la maquina!- dijo y empezó a correr hacia la máquina.

-¿Qué yo que…? Pero si no se manejar esa cosa…-

Miyako, ya desesperada fue a esconderse tras unas cajas. Mientras que Kaoru comenzó a dar gritos con el objetivo de llamar la atención del empleado.

-¡Eh, señor! ¡Eh, oiga, el de la maquina!-

Tuvo que gritar una barbaridad, algo que no le costó mucho ya que era una experta en hacerlo, para que el empleado se percatara de su presencia, este asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del extraño vehículo.

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar?-

-Eso no importa. Señor, corra la maquina está ardiendo. Echa humo por detrás.-

-¡Ardiendo!- exclamó el empleado, quien desconectó el motor y bajó para comprobarlo.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!- y Kaoru le iba alejando de su puesto.

-No veo nada.-

-Es que… es… una broma.- dijo riendo a carcajadas para luego correr hacia una puerta que vio abierta.

El empleado, rojo de ira y maldiciendo, inició la persecución. Momoko aprovechó ese instante para llegar hasta unas bañeras, que, serían los siguientes muebles en subir al avión, al igual que las cajas, estas también estaban encajadas unas con las otras y sujetadas con unos flejes. Así que escalo por uno de los laterales y se introdujo entre el apretado fleje, en la de más arriba. Mientras se acomodaba en el interior, formulaba una y otra vez con los dedos cruzados: ´´ Chicas, espero que sepan lo que hacen``

´´Estoy perdida ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a Kao-chan decirme que controle esa cosa? Ah, miren allá va. Claro ella tiene el trabajo más fácil. Bien, creo que es hora de actuar y dejar de quejarme``- pensó Miyako, muy desesperada. Fue corriendo hacia la máquina, se aseguró nuevamente que nadie la viera y subió a ella, no sin antes colocarse un casco de seguridad.

-Bien, aquí estoy. No hay vuelta atrás. Recuerda, es por Momoko, es por Momoko ¡Es por Momoko!-

Empezó a manejar la maquina con algo de torpeza, hacía que el vehículo, literalmente hablando, bailara por todos lados. Iba para adelante, luego para atrás, de pronto se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su propio eje y hasta hacía que algunas cajas se volcaran. Luego empezó a presionar los diferentes mecanismos al azar ´´ ¡¿Qué son todo esto?!``- pensó y siguió con su tarea de tocar todos los botones y palancas a la vez, sin darse cuenta oprimió un botón rojo, este hizo que la pala de la máquina bajara bruscamente, y logrando golpear una bañera, lo que ella no sabía era que en esa bañera, justo en esa bañera se encontraba su amiga peli naranja. ´´ ¡¿Quién maneja esta cosa?!``- pensó Momoko tambaleándose en la bañera.

-Ay, estoy perdida- suspiro la rubia y siguió toqueteando los mecanismos al azar. ´´ ¡Ay! ¡Una de esas dos estará manejando esta extraña maquina!``- se quejó mentalmente Momoko sobándose la cabeza, ya que la bañera giró 180º grados a la izquierda ´´ ¿De qué será esta cosa? Jamás se rompe``.

-Al parecer no te diste cuenta que tu amiga está dentro de una bañera.- dijo una voz cerca del oído de Miyako.

-¿Qué?- Miyako se volteó, quedando así nariz contra nariz con Boomer, se sonrojó a mas no poder al tener tanta cercanía con el chico de cabellos dorados.

-Hola otra vez.- dijo sonriendo inocentemente, que según Miyako, era la sonrisa más dulce que allá visto.

Miyako se alejó del rostro de Boomer aún sonrojada, bajó la mirada y poso ambas manos en una palanca que servía para mover la pala, al poco tiempo sintió otro par de manos sobre las suyas ¿De quién más podía ser? Era obvia que eran las de Boomer.

-¿Te ayudo?- Miyako no respondió –Tomo eso como un sí-

Juntos manejaron la maquina con destreza, claro que Miyako había aprendido a controlarla mejor; y Boomer, pues, él había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla a ella y sus amigas, y claro, como principal objetivo: acercarse más a la chica rubia. Lograron cargar todas las cajas al avión que estaba a punto de salir hacia Guinea Ecuatorial. Luego de unos minutos llego Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y Momoko?- pregunto

-Allá va- dijo Boomer señalando en el cielo un avión, el avión en el cual viajaba Momoko.

-Guau, le deseo buena suerte- dijo Kaoru

-También yo- respondió Miyako

Y ¿Qué les pareció el _´´Boomercameoquealfinalnofueuncameoyaquetuvómasprotagonismodelquepensé``_?

Agg, soy pésima haciendo escenas románticas, y es que no me gusta tanto lo romanticursi y todo eso, pero trataré de mejorar.

Bueno, ya que algunos quieren ver a Brick, les tengo que decir que esperen un poquitín más, ya que según unos ´´cálculos`` que realice, recién aparecerá en el capítulo 6 o 7, no estoy segura.

Y como siempre: Gracias por sus review, sigan dejando sus comentarios que yo con gusto los leeré, cualquier duda, solo pregúntenme y les respondo en la próxima actualización.

Nos leemos luego, chau, chau :D


	4. Chapter 4: Polizona en el avión

Hola :D ¿Qué tal? Como han visto, me cambie de nombre, es que me parecía algo anticuado ´´NoCoNoScOmInOmBrE`` ¿A quién se le ocurriría esa calamidad? Pues, a mí…XD…Y por ahora soy: ¡RaylixPY! Jeje, eso no significa que ya conocen mi identidad, después de todo yo lo invente :3 Y bueno tanto lío por mi nombre ya me aburrió .-.

Y cambiando de tema…. ¡Mátenme! Me tarde siglos en actualizar, es que las malditas tareas, proyectos y trabajos que nos dan en la maldita escuela, no me dejaba continuar el maldito fic ToT. Ok, no tanto así, me emocione con la palabra ´´maldita``

A ver, tenía otra cosa que decir, no sé qué era… naa…se me olvido :P… de seguro lo digo al final del capítulo, yo que sé, espero que se me refresque la memoria. Bien, ya les dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo…Así que nos leemos abajo y ¡Corran capítulo!(?

…

**Capítulo 4: Polizona en el avión**

Desde el tiempo que duro el viaje, Momoko no se atrevió a moverse de la bañera. En varias ocasiones pensó en incorporarse ligeramente y asomar su cabeza para contemplar su entorno. Pero ¿Y si era descubierta? Prefirió no intentarlo, a pesar de que sabía que ya no podrían devolverle a Tokio, pues el avión no iba a cambiar de ruta por ella. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en cómo se las apañaría en Malabo. Tendría que salir de allí sin ser vista, pues de lo contrario podrían retenerle en el aeropuerto e impedirle sus propósitos. Quizá esta idea fue la que le mantuvo inmóvil durante todo el viaje.

´´Esto de seguro me tranquiliza``- pensó Momoko mientras se metía unos dulces en la boca. ¡Qué curioso! Esas golosinas, por alguna extraña razón, la calmaban de a poco, así que, siguió degustándose con los dulces por un momento, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no le quedaban casi nada. Tal vez no debía comerse tantos, ya que los nervios volvían a ella. Razonó por algunos minutos y como no tenía nada que hacer para calmarse de nuevo, empezó a relajarse dentro de la bañera hasta que se quedó dormida durante un rato. Y le vino bien aquella siesta, pues logró conseguir su objetivo: apartar de su mente esa serie de preocupaciones que la atormentaban.

Cuando abrió los ojos, mucho más tranquila, lo primero que se planteó fue si quedaría aún mucho tiempo de viaje. Miró su reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría un avión en recorrer la distancia que separa Tokio de Malabo? No tenía ni idea. Por lo tanto, no le quedó más remedio que continuar con la espera.

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas muy pronto, ya que por la megafonía del avión, que podía oírse lejana desde donde Momoko se encontraba, anunciaron el inmediato aterrizaje en la capital de Guinea Ecuatorial.

´´Ya era hora ¡Por fin! Ahora estoy más cerca de mis padres, no sé cómo, pero los encontraré, tenga lo que tenga que hacer`` pensó Momoko. El avión parecía bajar en picada, ya que la peli naranja rodaba, literalmente, dentro de la bañera. Cuando pudo mantenerse en equilibrio asomó su cabeza y una caja se dirigía directamente a ella, si no fuera porque se había dado cuenta y se había agachado, aquel objeto llegaría a golpearle su rostro. Volteó su mirada hacia donde había impactado la caja y como si la pudiera entender dijo:

-¡Ja! Fallaste por metros.- volvió nuevamente la cabeza y un pescado crudo impactó en su rostro.

Silencio…

-¡Ahhh!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un hombre a su compañero.

-De seguro fueron unas aves.-

-Entonces, hay unas aves muy raras aquí.- dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Tranquilízate Momoko, es solo es un pez, es solo un pez.- dijo la chica quitándose el pescado de la cara y tirándolo al suelo.

La turbulencia había acabado y el avión tomó tierra. Momoko volvió a acomodarse en un costado de la bañera. El ruido de los motores ahora era distinto, se percibía más intensamente, aunque el avión parecía estar parado.

La chica de orbes rosas se incorporó lentamente, asomó la cabeza y pudo observar con detención el sitio donde se encontraba. Era un lugar muy oscuro, apenas alumbrado por un par de lámparas de emergencias. Había muchos objetos a su alrededor: además de cajas; fardos, paquetes, maletas…

Cuando se decidió por salir de la bañera, sintió un chasquido en uno de los laterales y volvió a dejarse caer. De pronto una fuerte luz iluminó todo. Sin duda, una puerta grande era abierta de par en par. Se oían voces confusas y ruidos metálicos. Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca; podía entender perfectamente lo que decían, dos hombres hablaban de las mercancías; parecía como si las estuviesen verificando. Momoko sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda y de repente el miedo empezó a carcomerla viva, ya que si se asomaban al interior de la bañera sería descubierta sin remedio. Las dos personas se iban acercando, contuvo la respiración. No podía ser descubierta, ya que le sería imposible intentar siquiera la huida. ´´Ahora de verdad estoy muerta ¿Cómo voy a salir de este agujero?`` -pensó.

De pronto sintió que la bañera se movía violentamente. ¿Qué pasaba? Al parecer los hombres habían comenzado a sacar las cargas del avión. Momoko era desplazada de un lado a otro y trató de sujetarse como pudo. Aquella bañera fue arrastrada, junto con las demás cosas, hasta la puerta del avión, y dejada caer sin muchas consideraciones por una rampa hasta el suelo. En la vertiginosa bajada, Momoko pensó que acabaría en el asfalto del aeropuerto; pero no fue así: aquellos hombres estaban acostumbrados a descargar aviones de manera contundente.

De repente la peli naranja sintió calor, mucho calor. Le sobraba su jersey de punto, la cazadora, e incluso los pantalones de entretiempo le molestaban en las piernas. No cabía la menor duda, se hallaba en Guinea Ecuatorial y, antes de que le sorprendiesen, debería salir de su escondite. Levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a aquellos dos hombres al final de la rampa, arrastrando unos fardos. ¡Era el momento! Se incorporó entre los flejes con agilidad, salió de la bañera y saltó a la pista. Pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó unos gritos a su espalda.

-¡Eh! ¿De dónde salió esa?-

-No sé.-

-¡Quieta!-

-¿Dónde vas? ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡No corras!-

Momoko volvió la cabeza y pudo ver a los dos hombres que descargaban bultos haciéndole señas con las manos. ´´ ¡Ah! Me han descubierto- pensó-; tendré que correr más rápido, espero haber aprobado Gimnasia``

A toda carrera se alejó del avión. Había una zona llena de vegetación no lejos de allí, si la alcanzaba estaría a salvo. ´´ ¡Corre Momoko!``- pensó. De pronto, una sirena comenzó a sonar a uno de sus lados. Volvió la cabeza nuevamente… Era un jeep de la policía ´´Estoy perdida, definitivamente``- pensó mordiéndose los dientes. Corrió cuanto pudo, pero no llegó a los árboles, el vehículo se interpuso en su camino y varios policías guineanos descendieron de un salto.

-¡Quieta muchacha!- gritó uno de ellos en perfecto castellano y apuntándole con un fusil.

Momoko se dispuso a dar media vuelta y correr para el otro lado, de seguro se podía ocultar entre las cajas que habían bajado del avión, cuando se volteó se encontró con otro policía apuntándole con el fusil que tenía en manos. Miró hacía los cuatro vientos y pudo comprender que intentar escapar solo sería un intento de muerte segura. Inconscientemente alzó sus brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-No disparen. Por favor.- dijo jadeante.

Fue introducida en el jeep y conducida a las dependencias policiales del aeropuerto. Le obligaron a sentarse en un banquillo. Mientras uno de los policías la vigilaba, sin apartar de ella el cañón de su fusil, los demás hablaban en un corrillo algo más retirados. Trataban de explicar a su superior cómo y donde habían capturado a aquella chica. Momoko miraba constantemente hacía ellos y a la par que ella movía la cabeza el fusil le apuntaba a su frente, ya poniéndose nerviosa, intento ignorar la presencia de aquel policía que la vigilaba. Volvió a mirar nuevamente ¡Qué distintos eran a los japoneses! Parecían esos policías que salen en las películas de la selva, con esos pantalones cortos tan divertidos… Luego se fijó en sus facciones: piel oscura, frentes hundidas, mándibulas prominentes, narices aplastadas, labios gruesos…

Al cabo de unos minutos, el que parecía el jefe se acercó a ella.

-Documentación- le dijo y le tendió la mano, esperando a que Momoko le entregase lo solicitado.

-No tengo. Soy menor y… pero mi padre puede aclararles todo lo sucedido.-

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto el policía extrañado

-Si. El comandante Aoyama, el piloto del avión que acaba de aterrizar procedente de Tokio.-

Los policías se miraron confusos; hubo quien se encogió de hombros cómicamente. El jefe dijo algo a uno de los policías, que salió corriendo de allí. Los demás hablaban en voz baja.

-Si mientes- le dijo el jefe-, tendrás problemas, muchos problemas.-

´´Problema es lo que me sobra, he vuelto a mentir, y lo peor, he vuelto a contar la misma mentira. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría el comandante al enterarse? Aunque no podía contar con otra opción, era lo único que se me ocurrió; al fin y al cabo, es el único que me puede sacar de este gran lío``- pensó Momoko mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

El comandante no tardó mucho en aparecer, a la chica se le había iluminado el rostro, aunque al verlo hecho una furia su expresión cambió a una temerosa. Aoyama entró con un golpe tremendo hacía la puerta, se dirigió hacía Momoko y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¡Te mereces una bofetada!- le dijo de muy mal humor y a la vez levantando su brazo derecho como queriendo demostrar que hablaba enserio.

-Yo… esto…-

-¡Eres una loca, y una ingrata! ¿Acaso no te dije que haría cuanto estuviera en mi mano?- bajó el brazo nuevamente y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos.

-Sí, pero…-

-¡No hay pero que valga!-

-¡No podía quedarme en Tokio!- gritó Momoko angustiada por la reprimenda del comandante- ¡No podía! ¡No podía!-

Los policías asistían con expectación y curiosidad a aquel diálogo que ellos suponían entre padre e hija. El jefe se acercó al comandante y le palmeó afectuosamente la espalda.

-La juventud de hoy… ya sabe.-

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó sorprendido Aoyama.

-Mi hijo, sin ir más lejos- continuó el afable policía-, no quiere casarse con su prima Atagara. ¿Ha visto usted cosa igual? Nosotros le preparamos ese matrimonio, que es de lo más ventajoso. Y él lo rechaza. Eso en mis tiempos no pasaba.-

El comandante no pudo evitar una sonrisa al oír hablar a aquel policía guineano en aquellos términos. Miró a Momoko más calmado y observó que la muchacha estaba llorando.

-Vamos, Momoko, cálmate- le cogió entre sus brazos y le incorporó.

-¡No puedo vivir así! Yo quiero saber dónde están mis padres, qué les ha ocurrido ¡Quiero saberlo! Por eso he venido. Por favor, ayúdeme.-

Las palabras angustiadas de Momoko conmovieron al comandante, que a partir de ese instante cambió de actitud. En primer lugar tuvo que dar innumerables explicaciones a aquellos policías hasta que los convenció de que Momoko no era un sujeto peligroso, sino una indefensa chica que pretendía encontrar a sus padres, misteriosamente desaparecidos en la selva. La tarea no fue fácil, ya que el jefe de policía, era bastante desconfiado; por eso le obligó a firmar una declaración de todo cuanto en aquella habitación se había hablado.

-Está bien- dijo, con la declaración firmada entre sus manos-, pueden irse. Pero recuerde que se había comprometido a acudir a su embajada para arreglar los papeles de la chica.

-Iremos inmediatamente.-

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?-

-Me conoce desde hace años, no comprendo sus dudas.- dijo el comandante levantando una ceja.

El policía dio un último vistazo a la chica, refunfuño entre dientes y los dejó salir.

-Menudo lio me causaste, niña.- dijo Aoyama

-Sí, ya lo sé.- dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una terca?-

**Flashback…**

-Momoko, eres una terca. Está bien iremos a la dulcería.-

…

-¡Terca!-

…

-Esta vez me convenciste. Te lo ganaste por terca.-

…

-¿Cuándo dejaras esa actitud? Eres la chica más terca que alguna vez conocí.-

…

-Además de cabezota eres una terca.

…

-¿Qué tan terca eres? Te doy un 99,9 %-

…

-Terca, terca, terca, terca, terca, terca, terca.-

…

**Fin de Flashback…**

-Tal vez.- dijo con una media sonrisa. –Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la embajada.-

-Y ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tendrán que darte un salvoconducto. Además será conveniente hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas a Tokio. Supongo que habrá gente buscándote allí.-

-¡Que va! Miyako y Kaoru les habrá dicho ya a todos que me he escapado y que estoy en Guinea Ecuatorial.-

-Sí que lo planeas todo antes de tiempo.-

-Algo así. Vaya ¡Qué calor hace!-

-Claro, quítate esa cazadora, y el jersey, y la camisa si quieres.-

-Es broma ¿No?-

-Tu qué crees- dijo el comandante levantando una ceja –Aquí se está más a gusto desnudo.- sonrío por la cara sorprendida de Momoko.

-Sí, muy chistosito. Y… cambiando de tema ¿Iremos a buscar a mis padres?-

-Pasado mañana regresaré a Tokio, y tú vendrás conmigo. Mañana alquilaremos un helicóptero y sobrevolaremos la zona por donde estuvieron tus padres.-

-¿No sería mejor ir en jeep?-

-¿Cómo piensas cruzar el mar en jeep?-

-¿El mar? ¿Hay que cruzar el mar?-

-Veo que no andas muy bien en geografía.-

-Pues… reprobé el último examen.-

El comandante Aoyama sonrió.

-Malabo está en una isla, que antes se llamaba Fernando Poo.- su semblante cambió a uno serio -Tus padres desaparecieron en la zona continental, cerca de la frontera con Gabón. Allí nos dirigiremos mañana.-

-¿Y yo que iba saber que Malabo queda en una isla?-

-Será mejor que te deje un mapa del país.-

-Sí, será mejor.-

No había salido tan mal la cosa. El comandante se había portado estupendamente, contrario a lo que ella imaginó. Aunque ese no era el chiste, la sorpresa se la llevó al escuchar tal información sobre Malabo, pensó que estaría ubicado en el continente y no en una isla. Si hubiese conseguido escapar de la policía del aeropuerto, de seguro se podía haber pasado días y días dando vuelta por la selva buscando infructuosamente a sus padres. Raro. Al parecer lo que ella pensaba que podría ser una mala suerte había sido su salvación de haber merodeando inútilmente y quien sabe, tal vez ya estaría perdida o algo peor. Lo bueno era que eso no había pasado. Mientras pensaba todas estas ideas ya habían llegado a la embajada, allí, como el comandante dijo, le autorizarían el documento. Al terminar con el trabajo se dirigieron hacía un mercado cercano.

-¡Es genial! Aquí podré comprarme el mapa.- dijo Momoko saltando una y otra vez.

-¿Traes dinero contigo?- preguntó el comandante.

-Claro. Siempre preparada a la acción.-

-Tan preparada que casi te disparan en el aeropuerto.-

-¡Oiga! No me lo recuerde. Y además eso no cabe en la idea.-

-Y ¿Qué me dices de que fuiste obligada a ir a unas de las dependencias policiales?-

-Tampoco cabe.-

-Bien, pequeña terca, ve a comprar lo que necesitas.- dijo dándole leves empujones.

-¡Claro!- dicho esto fue corriendo hacía las distintas casillas, tal vez comprando el tan ansiado mapa u otra cosa, ni el comandante lo sabía, este solo se limitaba a sonreír desde su lugar y ¿Cómo no? También se dispuso a comprar algunas que otras cosas. Más tarde se habían dirigido hacía el hotel, que aunque no fuera tan lujoso ni grande se veía acogedor. Se situaron en los pisos inferiores, la habitación de Momoko se encontraba contigua a la del comandante Aoyama. Y lo primero que hizo fue una llamada telefónica a sus amigas.

-¿Ho…ho…hola?- apoyó el teléfono a su oreja. Escuchó unas distorsiones al otro lado de la línea. Esperó unos segundos y al fin pudo reconocer la voz de Miyako.

-Hola ¿Quién llama?-

-Miyako. Soy Momoko.-

-¡Momoko!- chilló la rubia que casi le rompe los oídos a la peli naranja.

-Sí, soy yo.-

-Es genial, Momo-chan ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Llegaste a Malabo? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Alguien te traerá de vuelta? ¿Conseguiste ayuda? ¿Encontraste a tus padres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso te encuentras en una tribu africana? ¿Cómo se ve una? ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Ya te casaste? ¿Tendrás hijos? ¿Volverás a Tokio? ¡Te extrañare! ¡Vuelve a casa! ¡Quiero ver a mi cuñado y a mis sobrinos!- estas preguntas lograron aturdir a Momoko y a la vez sorprenderla aunque decidió contestarla una por una.

-Estoy bien; sí llegué a Malabo; hubo algunos problemas pero ya todo está solucionado; sí me descubrieron pero como ya dije todo está solucionado; el comandante Aoyama me llevara de vuelta; aún no los encontré, mañana empezaremos con la búsqueda; estoy en un hotel ¿Cómo crees que me puedo encontrar en una tribu africana? ¡Allí no hay teléfonos! Y no, no sé cómo se ve una; estoy sola; ¡No me casé! ¡Aquí no encontraré a ningún dibujante! ¡¿Cómo crees que tendré hijos!? ¡Tengo 14 años! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas!-

-Tengo 23 preguntas más, espérame un tantito, buscaré la hoja en cual las anoté.-

-¡Miyako! ¡Concéntrate!-

-Está bien, pero luego las tendrás que responder.-

-Valla que lo tengo que hacer, pero ¿Ya le avisaron al director que estoy aquí?-

-Kaoru fue a hacerlo, estoy fuera del colegio esperando sus respuestas. Ya hace 1 hora que no sale de allí.-

-Es broma.-

-No, no lo es. Al parecer la están interrogando. Hace 10 minutos me llamó.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que se tardaría mucho, ya que el director tenía otro caso por resolver, creo que su sobrino había escapado hacía Guinea Ecuatorial…-

-Espera ¿Aquí?-

-Pues sí, eso fue lo que dijo. Ya hace una semana no lo veían por Tokio.-

-Me pregunto qué hará por aquí.-

-Pues no sé ¡Oye allí volvió Kaoru! Espérame que la llamó.-

Escuchó las voces de sus amigas, luego de unos segundos, pudo contactarse con Kaoru.

-Hola ¿Momoko?-

-Hola Kaoru.-

-¿Qué tal llegaste?-

-Miyako te lo explicará luego, ahora, dime ¿Qué te dijo el director? Y ¿Cómo es eso de que su sobrino esta por aquí?-

-Pues, el director ya estaba buscándote anteriormente, iba a hablar con él hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica. Me dijo que esperara unos minutos en el pasillo. Según de lo que escuche, un sobrino suyo huyó para Guinea Ecuatorial. Calculan que se había ido hace 7 días y de que su padre había desaparecido en la selva.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Momoko se encontraba confundida y sorprendida a la vez, en realidad eso era raro ¿Fue una coincidencia? Si eso era cierto el universo les estarían jugando una muy mala broma, al tal sobrino del director y a ella.

-Pues no lo sé. Creo que fue una muy loca coincidencia.-

-Y ¿Qué más sabes de él?- por alguna extraña razón la chica portadora de ojos rosas se empezaba a interesar en ese chico.

-Pues de lo único que pude seguir escuchando es que su apellido era ´´Him``, no comprendí tan bien su nombre.-

-Está bien. Hablamos luego chicas.-

-Infórmanos si algo pasa.- dijo Miyako que al parecer había escuchado todo.-

-Claro. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Adiós.-

Momoko cortó la comunicación. Aquella información la había confundido aún más. Una y otra vez se preguntaba: ¿Cómo es posible que de ambas personas hayan desaparecido uno o ambos padres? Aun pensando en ello fue a darse una ducha, luego se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a comer los dulces que había comprado en el mercado y a la vez a mirar y remirar el mapa que consiguió en el mismo lugar. ´´Him. Him. ¿Quién es?``

…

Y bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Yo que sé

Bueno, lo que quería decir es que Miyako y Kaoru no creo que vuelvan a aparecer en el fic, ya lo aclare, creo.

Y creo que me voy a tardar un poquitín en actualizar el próximo capítulo ya que empecé con los exámenes ToT y cuando tenga tiempo continuare con una historia que aun no publique, pero ya lo haré luego.

¿Merezco algún reviews?


End file.
